The Shell in the Sand
by ificouldiwould4
Summary: Some beach fun... Bones Style.
1. illegal substences

Angela Montenegro was lying on the couch in her office eating saltines. She wasn't sure what it was about saltines that the baby inside of of her liked about them so much, all she knew was that ever since she got back from Paris she couldn't stop eating them. Reaching around her ever growing belly to snag another handful of crackers she started to think about the case that the squad was currently on. Three ten year old girls from the suburbs of D.C had gone missing and turned up 5 months later in the basement of a hospital in the heart of the city. Except for Angela , who had been threatened with celibacy by Hodgins,they had all gone nearly sleepless nights trying to find something on the bodies. Well, like always they had figured it out using nearly all of their resources and Brennen's amazing intellect.

Just as she reached for the cracker box again, Brennen walked in, fresh from the arrest. She sat down with a sigh near Angela's feet.

"you got him then?" she asked hopefully as Brennen laid her head against the wall.

"Yeah Ange. We got him. The man thought that those girls were responsible for his daughters expulsion from her school.

"Really Bren? Would someone really kill over an expulsion?" Having asked the question too many times in different circumstances, Angela already knew the answer before Brennen even opened her mouth.

"Anthropologically speaking, The father may not have been over reacting. In Renaissance Italy, it was not uncommon for People to be killed over apprenticeships. In todays modern society we are much more logical thinkers because life expectancy is so much longer and with that brings more opportunities in our lives."

"Well," Angela responded " This baby will have so many opportunities it wont know what to do with them all."

Brennen smiled weakly and placed her hand over Angela's belly.

" This baby is going to have the most amazing life ever Ange, Ill make sure of it."

Angela grinned back. " she'll also be wicked smart."

Brennen gasped and smiled. " Its a girl? Angela how far along are you? You can't usually tell a baby's gender until the 2nd trimester!"

" Oh no sweetie!" replied Angela hurriedly " I'm not sure what it is, but I'd like to have a little girl."

Just as Brennen was about to answer Booth stuck his head in the door. He looked tired, like all of his usual boothyness had been drained out of him.

" Hey, Bones. Cam ordered Thai food, she has enough for everyone upstiars. She said that she wants to make announcement."

"Isn't Hannah waiting for you at home?" Brennen asked

"No she's on a business trip to New York for the week. How those saltines treating you Ange?"

Angela just smirked and made a face back at Booth.

"Whats taking you guys so long?" Angela sat up at the sound of her husbands voice and brushed the crumbs off of her stomach and chest. Hodgens popped up from behind Booth with a graduated cylinder filled to the brim with a clear liquid.

" Cam got the food for once and I'm supplying the illegal substances!"

" Really Hodgens?" Angela regarded her husband with amusement " how long did it take you to make that much moonshine?"

"About a week, but I know it will be gone in about 2 seconds. I've been saving it for something special." he said with a special look that only Angela understood.

Cam poked her head into the already crowded office and glared jokingly at all of them

" The food's getting cold. Don't make me regret being nice enough to buy it for all of you! Come on Michelle's waiting upstairs."


	2. Annoucements all around

**Hi! I wanted to thank iamabookworm for reviewing the story. Thank so much! Your the reason that I put this chapter up right away. **

**So I forgot to say this in the last chapter but I don't own Bones – Fox does – I dont own Brennen or Angela or Hodgens or Cam or even Booth ( no matter how much I wish I did). Please review I would looooveee to hear feedback. **

It had been a long time since the entire squint squad had sat and ate together. Sure some of the group would go out for drinks after a case or meet up for lunch at the diner, but most of them newly preoccupied with things happening outside the lab. Booth's relationship with Hannah cut in on most of the time he used to spend with Bones. Hodgens and Angela were planning for the baby, of which they had not told anyone but somehow everyone knew about, Cam was worrying about the Michelle's collage process, and the various squinterns only hung around after work half of the time anyway.

"everyone here?" Asked Cam and after one look around, it was confirmed that the whole team was there with the exception of Sweets. " Well I thought since this was a particularly hard case and lets face it, I need a break, we should take the Jeffersonian team building day and use it to go on a mini-vacation."

" The Jeffersonian has a team building day?" asked Brennen skeptically.

"yes, Dr. Brennen. It is supposed to be used to make people in the workplace feel closer."

"closer, I think I like the sound of that." Angela interrupted leaning into Hodgens, who grinned.

Cam paused, looked and Angela and continued on in that way that she was famous for.

"Anyway, the Jeffersonian gives one team building day a year to each department. That would include us here in the medical-legal lab. I don't think that we really need to be any closer than we already are" she finished looking pointedly at Angela and Hodgens.

" so you propose that we take a day to do something together? All of us?" asked Brennen thoughtfully.

"yes." answered Cam " the Beach."

_sorry it was so short. But there's more on the way. Lots of fluffy Hodgela and some B&B romance too. There might even be some Zach ( because thats how much I love him ). _


	3. chpter 3

Angela stood in front of the full length mirror in the master bathroom of her house. Wearing a dark blue bikini that complemented her tan skin, she surveyed herself solemnly. Turning slowly around to get the full effect of her bathing suit she focused in on her stomach and let out a breath.

" who knew pregnancy would make me look so..."

"sexy?" a voice behind her cut in.

she looked up to see Hodgens leaning against the door of the bathroom.

"Hey" she laughed " I was going to go with stretched out, but sexy works too."

" It is sexy. Your carrying **my** baby, we're going to be parents, and tomorrow the whole world will know it."

"Aww thats so sweet Hodgie!" said angela and ran over hug him.

" is this the hormones talking Ange?" he said jokingly

" yeah, mostly. But I still think its sweet." she replied pecking him on the lips.

Temperence Brennen stood in front of her open wardrobe and contemplated it's contents with an air of annoyance. She picked up her cell phone and pressed speed-dial #4. #1 was Booth, #2 was Max, #3 was Russ, and #4 was Angela. Sighing, she pressed the phone against her ear and waited for Angela to pick up.

" Hey Bren, Whats up? Don't tell me we have another case?" she heard when Angela finally answered the phone.

" no Ange, no case. But I do have a problem."

A few hours after the phone call Angela and Brennen found themselves walking aroung the main shopping street in D.C; Brennen laden down with shopping bags, some hers, some Angela's.

" Thanks Ange."

" No problem, I just can't believe that you don't own a bathing suit." Angela laughed.

" Well, I've never really had any need for one recently. Everything I do near water is somehow related to a homicide victim or a dead body." Brennen answered truthfully.

" Well you know I have no objection to shopping; in fact its given me a chance to get some stuff for the baby." she paused for a minute and then laughed. " Booth is gonna die when he sees you in this bathing suit!"

" Why would it cause Booth harm to see me in a bathing suit?" Brennen asked, not getting the exaggeration.

" Well, Honey... never mind." Angela figured that it wasn't worth explaining this to Brennen for nearly the fifth time.

When Brennen got home, she sat down on her couch and reached into her shopping bag to look at the Bathing suit that she and Angela had bought. It was a simple black halter bikini but Angela had pronounced it " sexy" and insisted that she buy it. It looked like such a innocent piece of clothing laying there on the wood of her coffee table that Temperence wasn't sure that what Angela had said was true. But Angela was never one for modesty so she guessed if Angela thought it was sexy it was.

Hodgens looked up from his book on the secret societies of Russia just in time to see his wife fall into bed next to him.

" Hey" he siad softly " how was the great bathing suit emergency?"

instead of an answer Angela groaned tiredly and tied to get comfortable on the bed.

" Backrub?" he asked and she nodded sleepily in response. Sliding over and sitting behind her, he slowly worked out all of the knots In her back.

" oh dear God that feels good." she said when he had massaged a particuarly sore part of her back.

" God is a little formal, Hodgens is fine." he said with a laugh, remembering last year when he had said that same thing,when they had been in this same position. That was argueably the best day of his life, along with the day that Angela agreed to marry him the first time, and when he was told he was having a baby.

" ugh, thank you!" Angela said as she slipped down to lay on her back with her head in his lap. He leaned down and kissed her silently.

" did you know that the beach is just teaming with plant and sea life that has washed up on the shore?" he asked after he pulled away. " man , i'm just waiting for us to get a case that ends on the beach, 'cause a killer can't run from all of the evicence that he could leave on all of the micro-organisms and plants!"

" Hodgens!" his wife interrupted him. She had that grin that said " I can't believe you're so squinty." plastered on her face and she looked up with amusement in her eyes. " My head is in your lap and all you can do is talk about plant life in the ocean? Hmm, its a wonder I ever got pregnant at all!"

" you know I think you're more interesting than any sea life Angie!" he said kissing her again.

" Even more than that cotton candy thing that eats bones?"

" Oh, definitly more than the cotton candy that eats bones.

_Sorry its taken so long to get to the beach! I promise next chapter that they will be there! And it will be full of fluff and romance and awkward review. It makes me feel happy when I sit in physics class and see that I have more alerts from people who review. _


End file.
